The Proposal
by lady serena loves all
Summary: this is it a fight to live the life i want and move on.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Molly well at least that's what people call me my real name is Eva wei. It was six months ago when I won the last race on Oban the mother planet. It was also the last time I saw my partner Jordan Willie who was changed into the almighty master of the galaxy the Avatar. This story is about how I became the queen of Noraisia. First I'll give you the details about the past. You see in the last race that I won agaist the crogs was the great race of Oban it was on the mother planet in the center of the galexy,

when I won the final race I then had to become avatar well I found out that the old Avatar Canaletto, killed my mother just to bring out the best in me. That is so low, well I'm not just going to sit around here and complain I'll tell the story and aftermath including the wedding.

The proposal happened on a quiet and peaceful and really for me that's not normal well for me. My dad was somewhere in the flying temple which Jordan let us keep thanks partner.

Well you see Aikka the Prince of Noraisia has been coming around a lot lately it's kinda odd but it's nice to see him. So moving on Jordan is coming for a visit and Aikka will probably show up later and they never really got along. Well actually it didn't help that the were fighting over me too. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

"Molly where in the name of the Avatar are you?" it was Jordan he has been here for five days no sign of Aikka I'm relieved.

"Jordan you are the Avatar so shut up and come into the hanger I'm working in the turret!" Well that got him moving he really hates when I mess around in there I could here the thuds on the stone floor.

"Molly what is going on and oh how are you this lovely morning?" wow that was weird.

"Jordan are you drunk or insane now calm down and repeat that slowly please and thank you?"

He was just standing there looking at me it was not that strange it was such a quiet moment that memories started to flood my mind. How many times had he saved me and then just to add the cherry on top he sacrificed himself for the good of the entire cosmos. Well that was it the memory of that keeled me over I could fell all that guilt that had been stored up inside hit like a sharp knife. I started to cry I knew that it was all my fault he had to jump to protect me and the rest of the galaxy.

"Molly are you alright?" it was Jordan he was in the hanger looking at me.  
"I'm fine Jordan so what did you want to know?" just as he was about to ask his question for the second time the low drown of beating sounded all around the hanger then it was quiet again. In the entrance was a beetle, Cadar and on his back sat who I was afraid would show up Aikka. Than I ran for him he pick me up and swung me around and around.

"Aikka your strong." it just popped out of my mouth why I really don't know why really. But then before he could say anything Jordan cleared his throat to let us know that he was still here.

"So Jordan what do you want to know?" I said this calmly and looking directly at him with the longing to know what he was talking about face that I used to give him.

"nothing you and prince Charming over there answered it for me." I looked at him and then at Aikka oh boy today is not a good day.

"How dare you!" just as he said that he stepped in front of me and drew his sword and was about to lunge when I stepped into the middle.

"Boys, Boys stop it Aikka put away your sword Jordan show more respect." at the end I was out of breath and was really tired and then I tripped on the fuel line to the whizzing Arrow wow I didn't even hit the floor Aikka is sure fast when he what's to be mostly for me.

'I'm alright Aikka really I'm fine." I said I started to stand and then I'm sorry to say I started to scream.

"Kross what are you doing here?!" I suddenly noticing the Crog leader in the entrance to the temple.

"You two stole what is rightfully mine." he yelled

"So?" me and Jordan said at the same time really what did he want us to do about it or really what was he going to do steal the power of the Avatar as if.

"I've come to kill the one that could have stopped you.": he had such a look of malaise he had on his face as he looked over at Aikka.

I panicked I felt helpless I looked over at Aikka it seemed weird but tears were coming to my eyes.

"Molly?" It was Aikka he was looking at me with worry in his pure blue eyes. He saw that I was worried so he just grabbed me and held me.

"Now I will get rid of you prince" Kross said

"No! Aikka get out of here Now!" I yelled as I pushed him away from me but before I could take more than two steps he grabbed my hand. I felt my breath catch in my throat. I could swear my heart skipped a beat as his fingers intertwined with mine. I glanced over my shoulder to look at his face. Even though his eyes had only one color I could tell he really didn't want me to fight him they were a mix of love, sadness and contempt for Kross. It took all my will power to not try to struggle free of him so I let him pull me close to him and hold me as my hand came up to his face and traced his lips then I leaned into him as he tightened his hold on my waist. I pulled myself up and placed a long passionate kiss on his lips trying to reduce all this pain that was in his heart. As I pulled away I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces I knew that if Kross was able to kill Aikka the entire galaxy would fall into chaos and destruction and a rift in time would pulse into life once again.  
"Aikka you have to leave me and save yourself please before it's to late I can't loose you." "I'm not going anywhere without you Molly." "I really don't need you Noraisian Knights chivalry right now." I said grabbing his arm and pushing him into the whizzing Arrow 3.  
I looked over to Jordan who was in his Avatar state fighting of Kross and trying to prevent the death of me or Aikka even though I would never fully love him the way he always said he loved and carried great affection.  
"Jordan what the hell are you doing?" I yelled with deep concern in my voice I was afraid I didn't want to loose my best friend to a monster like the crogs.

"go molly don't worry about me save Aikka!" when he had taken my place to become avatar it made me feel guilty but I listened to him. I fled into the whizzing arrow along with Aikka who sat down next to me but his presses did nothing to comfort me I just grew angry. I could hear the two arguing between the gun shots and it just made me angrier. It was finally enough that I left the safety of the ship and ran into the heat of things followed swiftly by Aikka's pleas.

"Molly please come back!" I ignored them and continued when I reached the middle and screamed.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP!" my breathing became very raged when I caught my breath I continued my rant.

"Kross get out now!!"

"No!" he replied. I then remembered why Aikka didn't have his bow and arrows he had left them with me because he worried about my safety as usual I ran to the supply cabinet and retrieved them and aimed.

"If you know what's good for you leave now!"

"What will a simple bow and arrow do to the leader of the crogs earthling?"

"Plenty." I snarled and said something in Noraisian. The tip began to glow a vibrant blue as the magic began to course through it and become the deadly weapon Aikka had taut me to use.

"So what now Kross run or face me you coward?"The look on his face was of pure hatred.

"You won this one don't count on it again." I just stared with the deep hatred that only hell could compose in one's soul. When he finally left I was strained to move when I tried I clasped in a heap on the floor as the emotional and physical exhaustion came upon me in a wave. When I hit the floor Aikka's voice was the only thing that penetrated my thoughts. "Molly oh no." Then I blanked out the next thing I felt were warm arms wrapped around me to protect me and as my mind cleared I could hear the concerned voice of Aikka.

"Molly, Oh Molly please, please wake up." my eyes opened slightly then Aikka bent down and whispered four words in my ear.

"what?" shocked would have been an under statement.  
At that he started to stammer. "p-p-please will you?"

He helped me stand and we separated he looked deep into my eyes seeming to see what things affected my soul and my answer to his question I smiled and he smiled back.  
That smile I had not seen since Alwas it seemed to light up the heavens. I jumped into his arms and laughed I was free. Then a sudden pain hit me Aikka and Jordan both loved me and he had done so much he saved my life, been there when I was sad. And stepped in front of Groor's fists.  
He made me feel at home.  
I walked over to him and said

"Jordan look at me. Though we are far apart and can't be to together all the time, you will always be my partner, no matter what happens I will believe in you just as much as you believe in me. I promise."

"Thank you Molly." He said as the ounce proud military cadet broke down into the seventeen year old boy we knew he was he was pure of heart.

"Besides I'll out live you anyway" he spock softly in my ear. 


End file.
